team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Jazz Evergreen Hikari-Sakurai
Jazz Evergreen Hiakri-Sakurai is the younger twin of Roll and Sonic's first-born children. She is known by others as the Winter Kami-sama because of her abilties with ice. Appearance Jazz has three forms; Human appearance, Kaka Clan, and Mobian. As a human, Jazz has shoulder-length natural cobalt hair with strands of natural blond hair. She has icy-blue eyes to reference to her ice abilities. She has ivory skin like her mother. As a Mobian, she has cobalt blue and blond fur and quills due to her being a Hedgefox while her muzzle, belly, tail tip, and arms are a soft ivory. As a Kaka Cat, she wears a winter-themed version of their clothes, has cat ears, and a tail. When Jazz was a baby, she wore baby-blue footy pajamas with a snowflake on the back. As a child, she often wore a blue uniform attire resembling Jin Kisaragi's outfit with the shirt replaced with a blue and white turtleneck sweater. As a teenager, she wears a blue long-sleeved jacket, a white shirt revealing a bit of her D16 chest, hip hugger jeans, and blue running shoes with red lines down the middle with gold buckles on the sides. History She was born a few seconds after Volt was, making her the younger twin of the two eldest children of Sonic the Hedgehog and Roll Cyber Sakurai. She was kidnapped when she was one along with her brother. While the criminal was caught, the twins were missing. Roll and Sonic were able to find Volt, who was taught under Bang Shishigami, while Jazz was found in teh Kaka Village. Somehow, she ended up becoming a Kaka Cat and was calling herself 'Icykaka.' It took a few months to get her to accept being called Jazz, but there were some scars that still show up to this very day under certain conditions. When she was five, she was taught under a man known as Jin Kisaragi for four years before he was killed protecting her, leaving her his Nox Nyctores: Mucro Algesco Yukianesa. Finding love in the Trinity Powers Jazz has the natural speed of her parents and a level control over Chaos Energy. Her natural ability lies with winter, letting her control and create any form of ice, water, or snow to control to her whim. What makes her dangerous is when she uses the Yukianesa, amplifying not only her own powers, but the Nox Nyctores' powers as well to frightening levels. Due to an incident involving the Cauldron, Jazz has gained the ability to alter her physical age to whatever she wishes. When she eats a meat bun, she will turn into her Kaka Clan self, losing all abilities but her speed and gaining all the abilities a blooded warrior of the Kaka Clan has. Personality Jazz is a lesian straight and true. She has a deep adoration to her father, Jin Kisaragi, and her brother. To those she doesn't know and are male, she is cold and intimidating. To her friends, she shows her fun loving self. As Icykaka, she is the same as the Kaka Cats, always looking for a sunny spot to sleep in, loving food, and other things. Weaknesses Jazz is unable to use her powers in hot areas, such as deserts, without Yukianesa. When she uses her aging abilities, she cannot change to an older age than her actual one. Meaning if she was Twenty, then she could not age herself physically to Twenty-One. As Icykaka...she is incredibly dense on matters and not physically strong as she is as Jazz. Relationships Roll Cyber Sakurai: Her mother. She gets along with her decently. Sonic the Hedgehog: Her father. She is akin to a daddy's girl when he is around and cares deeply for him and his opinion on her. Volt Thunderstorm Sakurai-Hikari: Her twin brother. She is known to freeze him at times, but adores him so. Platinum the Trinity: Jazz's girlfriend, will at the moment Jazz is dating Trinity Glassfield who at first only got close to Jazz to attempt to take Yukianesa from her and save her life, it did not go as planned as Trinity next awoke in Jazz bed having slept with her. since then they have been dating and Jazz has yet to learn about Luna and Sena. Jin Kisaragi: Her teacher and first friend. He gave her Yukianesa on his death bed after protecting her from being killed by an unknown at this time thing. Trivia *Jazz owns a Nintendo DS. *Just smelling a meat bun results in Icykaka coming out for her. *Jazz can, apparently, speak cat. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters Category:Mobians